


Wrecked

by IsaRedgrave



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Rough Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seriously full of sin, Utter Sin, fluff at the end, pure sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaRedgrave/pseuds/IsaRedgrave
Summary: Mino doesn't have the patience for gentle. But thats ok. Seungyoon doesn't want it gentle anyway.





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> \\(^u^)/  
> Ok guys,  
> This is utter filth.   
> Enjoy 
> 
>  
> 
> I would apologise but I'm really not sorry.

Kang Seungyoon was a fairly confident man. When he was on stage. Or infront of the camera. Or leading his band mates onto new exciting projects. So yes, Seungyoon considered himself confident. 

Kang Seungyoon was an outrageous liar. He was not confident. At all. Especially if he was alone with Song Mino.

There was something about the tall Rapper that left him breathless and a little awestruck. Everything from that cheeky smile when he was causing trouble to the sheer swagger of his rap left Seungyoon dizzy and wanting.

Finding himself pressed up against the wall as the Rapper attacked his mouth in a bruising kiss left Seungyoon whining for more. "Min-ah!" He cried out as Mino slipped his thigh between Seungyoon's legs. Rolling his hips to meet Mino's, desperate for the sweet friction against his arousal "Tel-ha, tell me," the Rapper murmured, mouthing at Seungyoon's throat "say you want me" Gasping for breath and throwing his head back Seungyoon bucked up, arching as Mino nipped at his throat, sucking on the flesh caught between his teeth. "Ha, uh! Mi-hgnh." Seungyoon broke off with a high whine. "Please! Please, I wa-uh! Want you" 

Pleased with Seungyoon's obedience and feeling confident, Mino dropped to his knees. Popping the button of Seungyoon's jeans and yanking them down with cool efficiency. "So many layers, Yoonie" Mino said casually, reaching into his boxers. With careful gentle, caresses Mino skillfully teased Seungyoon's weeping erection. "Do you want my mouth?" Mino crooned "want me to suck your pretty cock?" Hearing Seungyoon whimper was like fuel to a flame. It made him burn. Breathy urgent sounds spilled from Seungyoon's swollen lips, his eyes wide and staring. "I'll make you feel so, so good" Mino promised, wet tongue collecting the seeping precome and taking his time to thoroughly worship the head of Seungyoon's cock. 

"Pl-uh!-ease, Please!" Seungyoon begged, the wet warmth of Mino's tongue was torture, all too much and just not enough. Peering down at his kneeling partner left Seungyoon moaning aloud. Mino stopped with his kittenish licks, instead dipping his tongue into the slit. Pulling away slightly, lips glistening with saliva, Mino smirked "watch me"

Seungyoon wouldn't have looked away even if he could have, too fascinated by the thin string of precome connecting his cock to Mino's sinful lips. Needing something to ground him, least he lose himself in the onslaught, Seungyoon wound his fingers through Mino's hair. 

Meeting Mino's heated gaze was a mistake. Pinned in place and unable to look away, Seungyoon keened as Mino engulfed his cock in a single smooth slide. He writhed, twisting against Mine's hold, desperate to thrust into the scorching heat "Please! Pleasepleaseplease, Mino! Oh, oh God, Mi-ha!" Half-formed words and choked, twisted forms of Mino' s name accompanying the lewd slick sounds of Mino's suckling. 

Pulling off and pausing for a moment to catch his breath, Mino gave Seungyoon a lazy smile. Distantly, Seungyoon thought that Mino looked like some kind of predator, hungry and ready to pounce. And Seungyoon was his prey. "Wanna come in my mouth?" Mino rasped, voice raw and deep. "Please," Seungyoon begged, his own voice whisper quiet. "Please, I want t-"

"Or," Mino suggested thoughtfully "my ass"   
Seungyoon's mind went blank, unable to think of anything other than being buried in the tight heat of Mino's ass. "Hmm, no. That's not what you really want though, is it?" Mino said, tone dark and dripping with lust, "No. My Baby wants to come on my cock" he paused watching as Seungyoon's knees buckled. "You do, don't you baby?" 

Climbing to his feet, Mino caught Seungyoon is a hard kiss. His fingers making quick work of Seungyoon's shirt. Encouraging Seungyoon to step out of his pooled jeans and follow him to their bed, undressing as he made his way over to the bed. "On your knees Baby. Head down" Mino ordered, watching critically as Seungyoon obeyed with a quiet whimper. "Yes, just like that." Mino breathed. 

"Please, please Hyung, do something"   
"Only because you asked so nicely" He replied, spreading Seungyoon's cheeks wide exposing his pink hole. Mino leant closer watching as Seungyoon's rim fluttered "you're so needy" Curious and more than a little brave, Mino swept his tongue along the crease, flinching at the startled yell of his name "Yoonie?"   
"Oh God, Mino, ple-hyung! Please!" Seungyoon begged, trying to rock back seeking the wet warmth of Mino's tongue. "Yeah? You want my tongue?" Receiving a high keening whine in reply made his chuckle "God Baby, you're so...dirty"   
Mino said before diving back down to lick a broad stripe over Seungyoon's entrance, finding Seungyoon's reactions fascinating. And incredibly arousing. 

Emboldened by the constant stream of moaning pleas for more, Mino circled the rim before thrusting in. Seungyoon shrieked, grinding back, desperate. "Please, Please! Hy-uh! ah, ah, Ah!"   
Planting a filthy open-mouthed kiss and nipping gently at Seungyoon's rim, Mino withdrew. "The lube, Yoonie. Pass me the lube" Seungyoon whined unable to do anything but press back, craving more of the slick, wet warmth. "Please, Please! Hyung, please!" 

"Shhh, Baby" Mino soothed, "I'll give you what you want Sweetheart, but you have to pass me the lube" with gentle coaxing Seungyoon managed to reach under the pillow and retrieve the bottle. "Good boy, well done Baby" he praised, taking the bottle from Seungyoon.   
"I'm gonna take care of you" he promised popping the cap and spreading the thick liquid over his fingers. "Spread your legs, Yoonie. Yeah, just like that Baby" Using his finger to probe at Seungyoon's entrance, the spit-slickened rim giving easily. Careful to remain slow, allowing time for Seungyoon to get used to the feeling. 

Seungyoon was breathing in short panting gasps, the way Mino's exploring finger rubbed against his walls was exhilarating. Thrusting back, attempting to impale himself on the curious digit, Seungyoon keened. Wordlessly begging. "Want more Baby?" Mino asked as he withdrew his finger, "of course you do, you're just that greedy for me, aren't you Yoonie?"   
"Yes! For you, just for you hyung. Please. I Want it, want you, Please!" Seungyoon sobbed, aching for Mino's touches. "Please, oh please, ple-Ah!" His begging cut off by a needy moan as Mino pierced him with his tongue. Helpless against the filthy open-mouthed kisses and probing licks, Seungyoon could do little more than grind back. 

Sneaking two fingers alongside his tongue Mino continued to tease the loosening muscle, he'd never seen or heard Seungyoon so wrecked before. The litany of breathy "ah, ah, ah's" sounding so, so good. Mino groaned, both at the pretty sounds and intoxicated by the sheer dirtiness of his actions. That and Seungyoon was opening up so beautifully for his skilled fingers. 

As his long fingers bumped against the raised gland, Seungyoon shrieked, clamping down on Mino. Pulling off with a groan, Mino grabbed the bottle of lube. "I'm sorry Baby, I can't wait. I've gotta have you," Mino pleaded as he stroked his cock, coating his throbbing length with the cool gel, "C'mon Baby, can I? Please, I need you"   
"Yes, pleasepleaseplease! Give it to me!" Seungyoon begged.

Gripping the head of his cock, Mino guided his length to the stretched rim, sighing as he sank in to the tight heat of Seungyoon's channel. Feeling Seungyoon's walls pulsing around his cock as the younger adjusted was just glorious. Keening and frustrated by the lack of movement, Seungyoon thrashed, "pl-uh! Hgnh! Please! Min-ah! Move, please oh please move!"

"Wa-uh, want me to, ah-fuck you?" Mino gasped "That's it baby, yo-uh, want my thick cock fucking you so good?"  
Mewling, tensing at the intrusion and needing Mino to just fuck him already, Seungyoon threw a look over his shoulder "fuck me!" He challenged, "Do it Hyung!" 

Cocking an eyebrow at the challenge, Mino growled pulling back slowly and teasing Seungyoon with the sweet drag. Mino stilled, "remember you asked for it" he snarled slamming his cock in to the tight heat of Seungyoon's channel.

His brutal thrusting drove Seungyoon scrabbling for purchase, gripping the sheets in a desperate attempt to meet Mino's pace. "Uh! Ah, ah, ah! Mi-hgnh! Fas-uh! Mino!" He babbled, crying out as Mino encased his hips in a vice-like grip, pulling Seungyoon back with every thrust forward. The rhythm set, vicious and inelegant, was anything but sweet and slow, slow like their normal lovemaking. 

It was everything that Seungyoon didn't know he needed. To be held in place and be assaulted by constant waves of pleasure. Intense and so, overwhelmingly good. Panting harshly and trembling, he whined, so close to the edge but still needing something more. "F-urgh, fuc-ah! Fuck me ha-uh! Harder, harder please! I need it harder" Seungyoon ordered, deliberately clamping down on Mino's cock. Hearing Mino snarl in response, Seungyoon shuddered, crying out as he was pulled almost upright, back against Mino's chest. 

Still buried in the tight heat of Seungyoon's body, Mino removed his right hand from Seungyoon's hip and wrapped his hand tight around his throat. "You talk to much Baby" Mino growled, sinking his teeth into the meat of Seungyoon's shoulder and sucking on the flesh caught between his teeth, leaving a bruising crimson mark. 

Thrusting in short sharp bursts, Mino mouthed along Seungyoon's neck, biting his ownership into the soft tanned skin. Using Mino was support, Seungyoon reached up, threading his fingers through dyed hair and guiding Mino to his hungry mouth. The angle awkward but enough for their lips to meet in a mockery of a kiss. Messy, to much teeth and not enough finesse. Filfthy and perfect. 

Driving up into Seungyoon's pliant body and breaking the kiss, Mino pulled Seungyoon's fingers from his hair and snapped his hips forward. Without his fingers twisted in Mino' s hair Seungyoon would have been thrown down onto the sheets, if it wasn't for the hand still gripping his throat. Tight and squeezing, cutting of his air, making his head spin with dizzying pleasure. Every sensation heightened and hyper-aware of Mino's thick cock moving inside him, stroking and teasing. 

Gasping and near delirious, Seungyoon shuddered, the feeling of Mino's teeth on his skin, his fingers pressing on his throat and that thick, glorious cock pushing Seungyoon further into oblivion. Releasing Seungyoon's bruised skin from his sucking kisses, Mino nuzzled against Seungyoon's neck, lips tracing a smooth, slick stripe up to the shell of his ear. Breathy and heavy with lust, Mino's voice adding to the white noise. "Come for me, c'mon Baby" Mino rasped, "Do it. Now Seungyoon. Come for me, now" 

One last thrust twinned with the sharp sting of Mino's teeth tugging at the lobe of Seungyoon's ear was enough to have him coming with a choked cry, head spinning and bright flashes of colour bursting across his vision. Dizzying and breathtaking. Disorienting and euphoric. Too much and not nearly enough. Crying out as Mino let him go, falling forward only to be caught and lowered gently, turned onto his back and blinking owlishly as Mino's face came into focus. 

Frowning slightly, confused, dazed by the sudden position change Seungyoon whimpered attempting to speak, only to be silenced by a feather-light kiss. "Hi," Mino murmured, lips brushing across Seungyoon's cheeks and back again, pressing soft kisses to golden skin. Sighing at the gentleness and relaxing against Mino, allowing himself to simply be, just for the moment and feel, now that the intensity had passed. 

Slowly regaining his senses, aided by gentle caresses and hushed, soothing sweet-nothings, Seungyoon sighed. "Hyung?" Seungyoon croaked, throat dry and aching. "Shh, you should drink something first" Mino replied. At some point Mino had moved them both, arranging Seungyoon on his side with Mino against his back, one arm slung over his waist. Pressing another kiss the the nape of Seungyoon's neck, Mino left the bed and made towards the door. Stopping just long enough to slip on his boxers and opening the door.

"Don't go"  
Turning in the threshold Mino offered Seungyoon a small smile "Just getting something to drink" he said, "I'll be right back Yoonie. Relax"  
Lazy and contented, now he knew Mino was coming back, Seungyoon settled into the pillows, eyelids heavy and body pleasantly aching. Thoughts syrupy slow and muted as Seungyoon drifted on the edge of sleep. Within moments Mino returned, climbing into bed. Shaking Seungyoon and calling his name. Stirring with a confused sound, Seungyoon yawned. "S'quick" 

Laughing at his sleepy Lover, Mino spoke "30 minutes Yoon. Half an hour." Grinning at the startled look and passing a bottle of water to Seungyoon before launching into a fantastic tale filled with daring escapes from evil hyungs and even scarier lectures. "Now drink. You know Jinu-hyung will kill me of you can't sing tomorrow" 

Sitting up and following Mino's instructions with a careless shrug "screw him" Seungyoon spat. Flipping the cap of the bottle and taking a swig of the cool water. Almost immediately the soreness in his throat eased. "S'not like you're really bothered Hyung" Seungyoon said, "besides I can tell Jinu-hyung to leave you alone, leader's prerogative you see"  
"You know Jinu is terrifying" Mino scoffed, waiting for Seungyoon to cap the bottle and set it aside before tugging him back down to lie against him. "Shh. Go to sleep."   
"Sure Hyung whatever you say." Seungyoon replied with fond exasperation


End file.
